The Gizka Problem
by TehMarishal
Summary: Sarin Jast Revan finds a unique solution to the Ebon Hawk's gizka problem.


_Author's note: This is the very first Kotor fanfic I ever wrote, which I created about three years ago. I figured I would publish it here as well._

Blast it all, Sarin Jast thought with a sigh. The Ebon Hawk was overrun by gizka. Small, two-legged frogs.

Apparently the ship that was supposed to take the darn critters had left the docking spot on Tatooine, and so when their ship had landed there, the gizka crate had been put on their ship.

Why in the world would anyone actually want these blasted creatures? They were always underfoot, they were somehow getting into the supplies, and they were breeding like... well, like gizka.

Geez, that was probably the oldest joke in the galaxy, and now she was using it. It had been sort of funny before, but not anymore.

What's more, no one seemed to know quite what to do about the problem. Was it that they didn't know what to do about it, or that they simply didn't want to deal with it themselves?

Well, sometimes if you want something done right (or done at all) you have to do it yourself.

When she asked the others for advice, they all had different responses, but the same answer nonetheless.

Canderous: 'So deal with it! Why are you asking me about it?'

Bastila: 'I wish I could help you with that.'

Carth: 'Sorry, can't be much help there.'

Mission: 'Uh... are you sure you want to ask me about that?'

Jolee: (sigh) 'I have no idea what you're talking about, rabble, rabble, what are you saying?'

So, just as it had been up to her to handle the stowaway problem, it would also be up to Sarin Jast to handle the gizka problem.

Part of her actually considered asking Canderous to hunt the blasted things, but he'd probably consider the challenge well beneath him. Besides, it seemed that no matter how many you squished, or how many you shooed through the open hatch while the ship was docked, there were always plenty more gizka ready and present to replace them.

Since it would be a few days before they reached Korriban, she figured she could use the time to contemplate the problem. Wasn't much else to do while they were in space. Carth was the main one who handled the piloting. Bastila, who could live on less sleep, as any Jedi could, always handled everything well enough while Carth slept.

Even Canderous took a turn in the pilot's seat every so often. He was best at fighting, but he was a good pilot to boot. He'd probably picked up quite a few skills fighting in the Mandalore war.

Sarin looked around the common room thoughtfully. It was quite an entourage she had with her on this ship. When she and Carth had first crashed on Taris in that escape pod, who would have thought they would now be on a stolen smuggler's ship with a 'legendary' Jedi, a old padawan, a street urchin and her Wookie friend, a Mandalore warrior, and a Cathar? Not to mention those droids...

Well, the masters did say that the Force often worked in mysterious ways.

She returned her thoughts to the gizka problem.

On impulse, she sought out T3-M4 and asked him. He never said much, but he was the only one whom she hadn't asked yet. He was always so quiet that he was rather easy to forget at times.

Somehow, he seemed to know what she was going to ask before she even opened her mouth. The little guy beeped and booped what was probably the most intelligent, inspirational piece of advice Sarin had heard since they all began their trip together.

Sarin smiled at the little droid. As soon as they landed on Korriban, perhaps she could make T3's idea a reality.

And if all went well, they could pass on the gizka problem to the Sith.

--

As soon as they landed on Korriban, both Sarin and Bastila were momentarily distracted by the vision of the star map on this world. But once they were finished talking about it--and had decided it would be best if Bastila remained onboard the ship--Sarin got down to business about the gizka.

'Bastila, I need you to use your Battle Mediation,' Sarin said.

Bastila looked puzzled. 'What?' she said. There were, after all, no enemies around.

'It was T3's idea,' Sarin said. 'If we open the hatch, then maybe you can use your Battle Meditation to inspire fear in the gizka--maybe fear of this ship--and make them want to leave. Can you do it?'

Bastila turned slightly aloof. 'I don't think my talents should be exploited on these... these _creatures_,' she stated.

Sarin opened her mouth to tell her to stop being so full of herself, but stopped. They had come to an understanding a short time ago, after all, and Sarin had accepted Bastila's apology. Sarin wasn't about to break the peace and start another conflict between them. They all had to work together, after all.

'Well, can you think of any other way to get these critters off the ship?' Sarin persuaded. 'Besides, think of all the problems they'll give them Sith...'

'It could work,' Carth said. 'And anything that will give the Sith a headache is worth it, in my opinion. What do you say, Bastila?'

Bastila sighed. 'Very well... open the hatch, and I'll see what I can do.'

Once the hatch was open, Bastila kneeled in the cockpit, clasped her hands before her, and closed her eyes. This was actually going to be fairly easy compared to influencing entire armies, but it was still going to take a little effort.

She concentrated. First she reached out with her mind, 'seeing' the interior of the ship without using her eyes. Then, holding onto that image, she began to focus on each room and compartment, seeing every person on the ship, both of the droids, and every one of the gizka. She began to filter out the presence of each of the people, and focused solely on the gizka.

Hundreds... how could there possibly be hundreds on the ship? Well, most of them seemed to be hiding in compartments, some were in the empty containers in the cargo hold, and some were even behind panels and in the circuitry...

Never mind... Bastila calmed her mind. She had been taught to tune out distractions easily.

Within just a few minutes, the gizka began squawking and flooding toward the exit ramp. Bastila did not move at all until every single gizka was outside the ship.

When she finally rose, she said 'Close the hatch, so none of them can come back in.'

Once the hatch was closed, Mission could not repress a giggle as she joined Bastila, Carth and Sarin in the cockpit. 'I wish I could see the looks on the faces of those Sith!' she exclaimed.

'Nicely done, Bastila,' Carth said. Then to tease her, he added 'I'm sure that you're probably the first Jedi to ever use the Force to herd gizka. This will go in the history texts for sure.'

'Really, Carth,' Bastila said, giving him a look.

'C'mon, Carth, we should get on with the mission,' Sarin said.

'Yes,' Bastila concurred. 'The sooner you find that star map, the better.'


End file.
